


[Podfic] Ignition Point

by KatStark



Series: SleepyPercy's Corrupting an Angel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Corruption, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/pseuds/KatStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the story - Ignition Point - by SleepyPercy</p><p>Dean calls on Cas a few more times to watch Sam and Dean messing around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Ignition Point

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ignition Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012042) by [sleepypercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypercy/pseuds/sleepypercy). 



Download:  
[MP3 download: **IgnitionPoint.mp3**](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sou4n2kkah2phdp/ignition_point.mp3)

OR

Stream:  



End file.
